My Boo
by Billie Arm
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho is a famous singer who’s written a new song called My Boo, but the song is a duet between a female and a male and he is in serious need of a partner His manger, Miroku, finds him a partner by the name Kagome Higurashi, who is also a famous
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Inuyasha Taisho is a famous singer who's written a new song called My Boo, but the song is a duet between a female and a male. His manger finds him a partner by the name Kagome Higurashi, who is also a famous songwriter and singer.

My Boo BY: Being loopy is a good thing

Chpt. 1 Meet Kagome Higurashi

Disclaimer:

(We're at the radio station. You know where the radio people are.)

ME: I own Inuyasha. Haha.

Sane Friend: You BAKA! How many times do I have to tell you that you don't own Inuyasha!

Abusive Friend: (hits me up side the head) Do you own Inuyasha?

ME: Yes

Abusive Friend: Damn It! You moron! I own Inuyasha!

Smart Friend: You're not supposed to say moron on the radio!

(Police Sirens heard in the background and two cars bust into the radio station)

Officer 1: We're from the Department of Sound and Communications

Officer 2: Who said moron here. You can only say moron on TV.

To Be Continued

(Hajimemashite, Watashi no namae wa Being loopy is a good thing desu. That Japanese phrase means Nice to meet you; my name is Being Loopy is a good thing. . This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction. No flames onegaishimasu . please On with the story!)

A handsome silver haired man fell onto a sofa. The man had just come back from a tour to the U.S and he was beat. Those Americans were his best fans and could scream so loud that you could hear them 5 miles away. " Inuyasha," a voice called waking him from his light slumber. 'Oh great it's Miroku' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Miroku was his best friend and manger. The raven-haired man was 26 with violet eyes and was very handsome, even though he had his faults. (cough Pervert cough) "Inuyasha," Miroku yelled as he spotted the silver-haired hanyou sprawled on a sofa. "get your lazy butt off the sofa and come here," The response he received was Inuyasha's middle finger. Miroku growled at his best friend and stalked over to where Inuyasha lay. He pulled a bucket of water from out of nowhere and dumped it on Inuyasha.

"Mirokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," was what the praying people of the U.S heard.

In the U.S

"What in the world was that?" a 5 year old asked.

"Back in my day, you never heard these strange sounds," the five year old's grandpa said.

Japan

"Inuyasha, calm down," Miroku advised Inuyasha, as he backed away from the growling hanyou. Inuyasha jumped at Miroku, but missed because he (Miroku) dodged just in time. "Listen Inuyasha, we need to talk about your new song," Miroku called from his new spot, 20 feet away from Inuyasha. This instantly calmed the enraged Inuyasha down and he sighed. Miroku took Inuyasha sighing as a sign that it was safe now, to approach the hanyou.

"Well," Inuyasha pried.

"Well what," Miroku teased.

" Look Miroku, this isn't the time. You know what I mean," Inuyasha said as he ran his slender fingers through his long mane.

"You know that new song you were working on," Miroku managed to get out before he was interrupted.

"My Boo," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Yeah that one. Well I got you the perfect partner," Miroku stated.

"Who?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Miss could you come in?" Miroku asked. The door opened to reveal a raven-haired woman with a rosy complexion and cerulean eyes.

"Kagome ?" Inuyasha questioned in disbelief.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome also questioned in disbelief.

"You two know each other?" Miroku asked. They both nodded.

"That's great!" Miroku said.

"Miroku, could you leave us alone?" Inuyasha asked.

The End of Chapter One!

How do Kagome and Inuyasha know each other?

Find out on the next chapter on My Boo!

End of the Chapter Authoress's Note:

Now that I got that out of my system. R&R or I'll send my brother on you and that's not a pretty sight!

Ja, mata,

Being Loopy is a good thing!


	2. Becoming Reacquainted

Konnichi wa Being loopy is a good thing here. I'm back with the second chapter of My Boo, but before we get to the story we continue The Adventures of the Loopy Gang!( the disclaimer. I gave it a title)

_Last time:_

_(Police Sirens heard in the background and two cars bust into the radio station)_

_Officer 1: We're from the Department of Sound and Communications_

_Officer 2: Who said moron here. You can only say moron on TV._

We all stare at each other.

Officer 2: Who said moron?

Smart Friend: No one. You're probably imagining things.

Officer 1: I could've sworn I heard someone or something say moron.

Me: It was Ms. Smarty Pants and Ms. Abusive.

Smart Friend gives me a glare that says Shut up. Abusive Friend gives a glare that says you better watch your back 'cause I know what you did last summer.

Abusive Friend: Officers I'm pretty sure you're busy.

Officers: Yeah we are. You'd better watch what you say on the radio or we'll be back.

They turn to their car, but Abusive Friend throws a brick at officer 1 and knocks her out. Officer 2 turns around to say something but is stopped by a brick that has dented his face in.

Smart Friend: You idiot!

Abusive Friend turns wrath on Smart Friend. Smart Friend cowards in fear.

Me: sigh I still don't own Inuyasha or the song My Boo. The world hates me!

To Be Continued.

I would also like to thank SxyStallion666, who was my first gave me my first review. C'mon guys (and girls) I need more reviews. It couldn't hurt ya know!

My Boo

Chpt. 2 Becoming Reacquainted

Kagome stared at the hanyou who stayed in her mind all the time.

"Kagome is that really you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Hai, Inuyasha," Kagome answered. Inuyasha walked towards her, her mind told her to back away, but her body wouldn't budge. He wrapped his arms around her petite form and pulled her close to him She sighed as she cuddled with Inuyasha. This surprised him but he smiled and inhaled her scent of peaches and cream.

"I missed you," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

" I missed you too," Kagome also whispered. Inuyasha pulled away to stare at the woman's beauty before him. He turned his head before he got lost in her eyes and took a few steps backwards. The action seemed to hurt Kagome but he couldn't get close to her, he already had a girlfriend. Kagome sighed she didn't want him to let go but she didn't want to get attached to him again, she had a fiancé that she was going to marry in a few months.

"What have you been doing these days?" Inuyasha asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yesterday I performed a sold out concert at the Tokyo Dome," Kagome answered. "what have you been doing these days," she asked Inuyasha.

"I just came off tour from the U.S," he answered.

"Oh," she said and they fell into another uncomfortable silence

On the other side of the door

Miroku let a few colorful words flow from his mouth as he leaned closer to the door. 'Nothing is happening.' He thought to himself as he pressed his ear closer to the door.

"What are you doing," a female voice asked. Since it was a female voice, Miroku turned around and there stood the old toad-like maid, with graying hair that cleaned up. (HA! You thought it was Sango! I got you there!)

"Hey Marcela who are you talking to?" another woman asked. Miroku turned his attention to the form that was walking towards them.

"Oh just Inuyasha's manager," Marcela answered as the form stepped into the sunlight to reveal Ann, another maid. (Ha, got you again!)

" So Miroku, you're still hitting on women, but I never thought you would stoop so low," another voice said.

'I know this voice.' Miroku thought.

From around the corner stepped Sango. Miroku eyes widen at the sight of the raven-haired woman, with brown eyes and a slightly tan complexion.

"Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Yep, the one and only. What are you doing here?" Sango asked. Miroku didn't answer but embraced Sango tightly.

"You don't know how long I've missed you," Miroku whispered. Sango instantly melted into his arms and smiled. That was until she felt that familiar hand on her butt.

"HENTAI," she screamed and punched Miroku in the nose.

Inu and Kag

"HENTAI," Kagome heard a familiar scream. "Oh no," she said aloud.

"What was that," Inuyasha asked.

"Sango, my manager," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha eyes widened and as he raced towards the door he said " HOLY SHIT,".

"What are you Holy shiting about?" Kagome asked.

"Your manager probably ran into Miroku," Inuyasha said as he turned the doorknob.

"Why's that so bad about that?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku is a hentai," Inuyasha said.

" So what all guys are hentais," Kagome said as she stood next to Inuyasha, waiting for him to open the door. Inuyasha shot her a look. Inuyasha finally opened the door only to come face to face with a bloody Miroku.

Kagome screamed and covered her eyes. Inuyasha sighed and looked around to find the woman who could resist Miroku's looks and so called charm. There stood a fuming woman, assuming that she was Sango, Kagome's manager Inuyasha approached her.

" Look calm down," Inuyasha advised Sango. This made Sango even angrier and she shouted in Inuyasha face.

"How can I calm down when that fuckin' bastard groped me!" she shouted.

"Sango calm down," Kagome said "shouting is not going to get us anywhere," The enraged Sango calmed down as soon as she heard Kagome voice.

"Let's get Miroku cleaned up, and we can get down to business," Kagome continued. Everyone nodded and Inuyasha picked Miroku and carried Miroku back to the room.

Kagome finished bandaging Miroku's wounds, and they all sat in conversation.

"I see you met Miroku," Inuyasha said to Sango, but she wasn't listening because she was busy muttering to her self.

"He had the nerve to grope me again," Sango muttered.

"You know Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, we used to go out in high school," Sango said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"YOU USED TO GO OUT," Kagome and Inuyasha shouted in unison. Sango nodded.

They sat in silence for the next five min. Finally the knowledge of Sango and Miroku going out in the past sunk in.

"So how do you know Kagome," Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"We also used to go out," Inuyasha answered. Sango and Miroku gasped at the new information, but before they could comment. Kagome asked "Well re you going to tell us about this new song?"

End of Chapt. 2

End of Chapter Note

Who's Inu.'s girlfriend and who's Kagome fiancé?

Why did Miroku and Sango break up?

When will Kagome and Inuyasha get to work? (Well I don't know the answer to that)

Find out on the chapter of My Boo!

R&R or i'll send my brother and my cousin Biggerfoot after you!


	3. What the!

Sorry, I got in trouble, but I'm back with a new chapter of My Boo! I was thinking about posting a new story that has 3 chapters already with the forth one almost done. Should I post it? If you have any questions about My Boo just ask in your review, and I'll try my best to answer them.

Here's a preview:

Chapter 1 Meet the guys and the girls.

Wait up Miroku," a silver-haired boy with golden amber eyes called. A boy with black hair and dark violet eyes turned to see his friend.

" About time, you're always late Inuyasha," the boy named Miroku said. The boy named Inuyasha ignored his friend and fixed his big squared glasses. " Hey don't you hear me?" Miroku yelled into his friend's dog-ear.

" Itai! Don't do that. You know how sensitive my ears are," Inuyasha yelled back.

" Be quiet you two, you're the only ones here, and we teachers would like our peace and quiet before the rest of you hooligans show up," said a random teacher.

" Were not hooligans," Miroku and Inuyasha said in unison. They were always earlier than the other students because they were the Edo Shard High's nerds. Even the nerds didn't sit with them and they sat by themselves.

" You wanna come over today, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

": Sure, can I sleep over too?" Miroku said.

" Probably," Inuyasha answered.

" Let's hurry before they get here," Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded and they left.

Tell me what you think in your reviews! Alright it's time to continue the Adventure's of the Loopy Gang!

_Last time:_

_They turn to their car, but Abusive Friend throws a brick at officer 1 and knocks her out. Officer 2 turns around to say something but is stopped by a brick that has dented his face in._

_Smart Friend: You idiot!_

_Abusive Friend turns wrath on Smart Friend. Smart Friend cowards in fear._

_Me: sigh I still don't own Inuyasha or the song My Boo. The world hates me!_

This time:

Sane Friend: Now we have to run from the police!

Me: The life of an outlaw, how exciting!

Absentminded Friend: sparkly eyes Yeah

Realistic Friend: It's not going to be fun. We'll miss Inuyasha!

Everyone gasps.

Me: Gasp

Smart Friend: Gasp

Sane Friend: Gasp

Absentminded Friend: Gasp

Abusive Friend: Gasp

Stupid Friend: Luke I am your father. Wait! Gasp

Me: I'LL MISS INUYASHA AND I DON'T OWN HIM!

Chapter 3 What the!

Inuyasha and Kagome have been auguring about the last flavored-water a last cup of Chicken Ramen for the past five minutes.

"Wench, that's my flavored water and ramen!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome.

"But I'm your guest. When you have guest you give them food and something to drink!" Kagome argued as she continued to drink Inuyasha's flavored-water. (AN: At first it said Inuyasha- flavored-water instead of Inuyasha's flavored-water!)

While the two argued, Sango and Miroku sighed. That's what the mangers have been doing lately while their clients bicker like children.

"Shut upppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!" rang throughout the building, as it shook due to the volume of this voice.

Back to the room

"Sango, calm down," Miroku advised the fuming woman.

"God, Sango you overreact when it comes to certain things," the hanyou complained, but Sango only growled at the hanyou because she didn't feel like arguing with him. Sango's growling shut Inuyasha up quickly, and the room was filled with silence other than Miroku getting slapped by Sango because of "his cursed hand" and Kagome slurping on Inuyasha's last cup of ramen.

The silence was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door and the door opened to reveal a tall man and a medium sized woman. The man's long, raven, curly hair was pulled into a ponytail, and his dark violet that almost seemed red, eyes scanned the room until his eyes reached the one person he was looking for. The woman's long raven hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and her brown, emotionless eyes scanned the room also.

"Kagome!" the man shouted and ran to embrace the woman, while the woman shouted "Inuyasha!" and followed suit.

"Kariku?" Kagome questioned as she found herself being pulled into this man's arms.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned also as the woman laid her head on Inuyasha's chest.

End of Chapter 3!

End of Authoress's Note:

I'm so sorry about the wait. I started school around the 8th of August and I'm taking Algebra in the eighth grade! Also I got in trouble twice maybe even more. I really can't keep up because you know how parents are. So over the weekend and weekdays I'll try to write more 'kay!

End of Chapter Questions: Why does Kariku look a lot like Naraku?

Why did the man invent school?

How come the man hasn't met Tetsusagia yet?

Responses to Reviews:

Jennifer: Umm.. Okay let's see. Well Inuyasha wrote this song about his relationship with Kagome but he never would expect she would sing the female part! So, I'm going to tell you a secret! Lucky you! This song actually brings them back together because of the major confession in the song! So it's really not a song fic.

AkeryouSesshomaru'sMate: In order to find out what I mean when I'm talking about Biggerfoot, read my other story, Wondering Why the World Has Passed me By.

If you have any ideas don't be afraid to give them to me. If I think they're great I'll use them!

Well I'm off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!


	4. Hearing Inuyasha’s Song For The First T

Hey I'm back! I would like to thank all my reviewers for the reviews! So far I have 18! Let's see if I can get a least 25 reviews! (You should get the new Trapt C.D, Someone in control! It's awesome! If you're wondering who's Trapt is, Trapt sings the song Headstrong and Stand Up.) Okay let us return to The Adventures of the Loopy Gang:

Last Time:

Sane Friend: Now we have to run from the police!

_Me: The life of an outlaw, how exciting!_

_Absentminded Friend: sparkly eyes Yeah_

_Realistic Friend: It's not going to be fun. We'll miss Inuyasha!_

_Everyone gasps._

_Me: Gasp_

_Smart Friend: Gasp_

_Sane Friend: Gasp_

_Absentminded Friend: Gasp_

_Abusive Friend: Gasp _

_Stupid Friend: Luke I am your father. Wait! Gasp_

_Me: I'LL MISS INUYASHA AND I DON'T OWN HIM!_

This time:

Me: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Abusive Friend: Shut up! We are in disguise

Me: I don't want the life of an outlaw

Abusive Friend: It doesn't matter what you want, I want you to shut up

Stupid Friend: Did you smell that?

Smart Friend: Smell what?

Stupid Friends: Something's burning

Smart Friend: Oh no! The gas tank is leaking!

Stupid Friend: Oh that's what that black stuff is! Then it turned a pretty orange color when I threw my matches out the window!

Sane Friend: You idiot!

A loud boom is heard

Me: What was that?

Smart Friend: An explosion.

Me: What! Noooooooooooooooooo

Seven stars are flying through the air at an incredible speed!

Stupid Friend: We're flying!

Everyone else: Shut up!

Stupid Friend: Gosh!

Me: I'll never own Inuyasha and My Boo at this rate!

Chapter 4: Hearing Inuyasha's song for the first time

It had been five minutes since the couples had broken apart from their embraces.

"Inuyasha, I hope you're not cheating on me with this look-a-like?" Kikyo asked her boyfriend.

"Of course not, you're the only one for me," Inuyasha said (Oh god! Why must I write this appalling scene of fluffiness between Kikyo and Inuyasha? Now you Kikyo haters shall reveal your wrath!)

"Kagome, how have you been?" Kariku asked.

"I've been better," Kagome answered.

"Care to explain why she is here?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh, Kikyo this is Kagome Higurashi, an old friend and she's here to help me with my new song, My Boo." Inuyasha answered.

"Why can't I sing her part? You know how well I sing," Kikyo asked.

'_Like a clown on drugs that swallowed a rubber ducky' _" Yeah you sing so well!" Inuyasha lied as he sweat-dropped.

"Would you mind singing a few lines of the song?" Kariku asked Inuyasha.

"No I don't mind," he answered and began singing the song

_There's always that one person_

_That will always have your heart_

_You'll never see it coming_

_Cause you're blinded from the start_

_Know that you're that one for me_

_It's clear for everyone to see_

_Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo._

"Then it's time for Kagome to sing her part," Inuyasha said.

"Can you sing the whole song, so I can get a feel for this song?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," and Inuyasha started off from where he left off

_I don't know bout cha'll_

_But I know about us and uh_

_This is the only way_

_We know how to rock_

_I don't know bout cha'll_

_But I know about us and uh_

_This is the only way_

_We know how to rock_

_Do you remember girl_

_I was the one who gave you your first kiss_

_Cause I remember girl_

_I was the one who said put your lips like this_

_Even before all the fame and _

_People screaming your name_

_Girl I was there when you were my baby_

_It started when we were younger_

_You were mine my boo_

_Now another brother's taking over_

_But its still in your eyes my boo_

_Even though we used to argue it's all right_

_I know we haven't seen each other_

_In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_I was in love with you when we were younger_

_You were mine my boo_

_And I see it from time to time_

_I still feel like my boo_

_And I can see it no matter_

_How I try to hide my boo_

_Even though there's another man in my life_

_You will always be my boo_

_Yes I remember boy_

_Cause after we kissed_

_I could only think about your lips_

_Yes I remember boy_

_The moment I knew you were the one _

_I could spend my life with_

_Even before all the fame_

_And people screaming your name_

_I was there and you were my baby_

_It started when we were younger_

_You were mine my boo_

_Now another brother's taking over_

_But its still in your eyes my boo_

_Even though we used to argue it's alright_

_I know we haven't seen each other_

_In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_I was in love with you when we were younger_

_You were mine my boo_

_And I see it from time to time_

_I still feel like my boo_

_And I can see it no matter_

_How I try to hide my boo_

_Even though there's another man in my life_

_You will always be my boo_

_My oh, my oh, my oh, my oh, My Boo_

_My oh, my oh, my oh, my oh, My Boo_

_It started when we were younger_

_You were mine my boo_

_Now another brother's taking over_

_But its still in your eyes my boo_

_Even though we used to argue it's alright_

_I know we haven't seen each other_

_In awhile but you will always be my boo_

_I don't know bout cha'll_

_But I know about us and uh_

_This is the only way_

_We know how to rock_

_I don't know bout cha'll_

_But I know about us and uh_

_This is the only way_

_We know how to rock_

"So, what do you think?" the hanyou asked. His audience stared in awe at his amazing voice. Kikyo was the first to break the silence.

"Inuyasha that describes our relationship perfectly, so how come I can't sing her part?" Kikyo pleaded.

'How am I going to get out of this one?' Inuyasha asked himself. 'I'll just tell her (I just put him instead of her a few minutes ago!) that if Kagome sings this song, more people will likely buy my album'; but before he (Inuyasha) could lie Miroku said, " Come on Inuyasha! Tell the woman she can't sing and if her life depended on her voice, she would be dead before she uttered a second syllable". Inuyasha shot him a glare but before he could threatened the man Kikyo asked, "You think I can sing, right? Don't lie,"

"Well… uh. Alright. You sound like aclown on drugs that swallowed a rubber ducky," Inuyasha said. Miroku couldn't help but chuckle but then his chuckling turned into full out laughter. Unlike Miroku, Sango contained her laughter and kicked Miroku in the shin. "Itai, what was that for?" Miroku asked.

"For laughing, that's what," Sango said.

"But, you have to admit that was funny, right?" Miroku asked.

"No it's not and shut up before I have you fixed," Kikyo spat. Miroku gulped and shut up because of fear.

"Wow, I need to start saying that," Sango said to herself.

"So Inuyasha when do we get started with this song?" Kagome asked excitement evident in her voice.

"As soon as these two leave, and we go to the recording room," Inuyasha said.

"Okay, you two need to leave," Kagome said as she pointed to Kikyo and Kariku.

"But we just got here!" they exclaimed.

"Don't wanna hear it! Out" she said as she pushed the screaming people out the door, and the two people were gone with loud slam of the door. "Let's go!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha sighed as his perky partner bounced of the walls in excitement.

"It's going to be a long three months," he muttered.

3 months later

"Wow, this sounds great. This is going to be one of your best singles, Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed as they listened to the finished-product of My Boo. Sango couldn't help but nod in agreement for the first tome on three long, grueling months.

"My dear Sango we have more in common than you think," Miroku commented with a smirk.

"Shut up, before I have you fixed," Sango muttered. Miroku instantly shut up before she could actually enforce that threat. Sango grinned and patted Miroku's head while saying "Good boy!"

"And you say we bicker like two little children," Inuyasha asked his manager and new friend.

"You do," she commented.

"No, we don't, right Kagome?" he asked, but she didn't answer.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the silent woman while shaking her a little.

"Huh… Oh Inuyasha," she said snapping out of her temporary daze.

"I asked you a question, wench" Inuyasha said calling her the nickname he gave her over these past three months.

"What's your problem?" she screamed in his face, causing him to plunge to the floor.

" Nothing, I was just seeing if you were fine," he shouted, losing his composure.

"Calling someone a wench isn't very convincing," she said standing and glaring at the hanyou. She then turned and walked out the door without saying another word.

"What's her problem?" the hanyou grumbled. Sango growled and said "You know what? You're her problem!" Inuyasha looked shocked, but Sango continued "She tried to be nice to you during these last three months and you yell at her and call her wench! Inuyasha, Kagome is sensitive. She's juggling her new album and this song! Sometimes you need to think of others," and with that said, she walked out the same door Kagome did.

" Women," Inuyasha muttered.

"Are so curvy," Miroku said with a dreamy voice.

"Hentai," Inuyasha said and knocked the hentai out.

"My friends are idiots," the hanyou muttered and walked out the door leaving his unconscious manager behind.

End of chapter

When will Inuyasha get a clue?

Who will be on Kagome's album?

End of chapter Authoress note:

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm sick! Well R&R or I'll send Biggerfoot after you! Oh yeah. I'm thinking about changing the title to Broken and change the song to Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. Tell me in your reviews!

Ja mata

Being Loopy is a good thing!


	5. You Owe Me

Gomen nasai for the long wait! I was focusing on getting my other story, Wondering Why The World Has Passed Me By, caught up with this one. Thank you for the 24 reviews and the 94 hits! On to the story. I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapt. 4

You Owe Me

It had been almost two weeks since Inuyasha had seen Kagome, and he was blowing off some steam by giving hard tasks to Miroku, and talking to him not in a nice way. Basically he was abusing Miroku.

"Oi, Miroku," Inuyasha called as he banged on Miroku's hotel room door. The door opened and there stood Miroku in a hotel provided robe.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Put on some clothes," Inuyasha commanded.

"Why," Miroku questioned which wasn't a smart thing to do. Inuyasha grew impatient quickly and was about to kill Miroku, but a female voice interrupted him.

"Miroku, who's that?" a blonde asked, wrapping an arm around his waist; she was barely wearing anything, and she didn't look like the brightest crayon in the box. "Miroku," she asked again, "who's this?" Inuyasha looked actually surprised that she didn't know his name and his mouth hung open.

"Inuyasha, if you don't close that mouth, you'll catch flies." Miroku scolded and the hanyo instantly closed his mouth. He then 'fehed' and turned his back his manager.

While all of this commotion was going on, something actually clicked in the blonde's brain and she screamed. The two bickering men turned to face her. Inuyasha was giving her a look that clearly stated 'Stay away you psycho wench!' and Miroku thought ' Why do I always end up the psychos?' The two were too intertwined with their thoughts that they didn't take notice of what the blonde, Eiko, was pulling behind from her back. A bright flash soon brought them back to reality, and Eiko was giggling like a mad woman.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned to Miroku, who was rubbing his eyes, and continued the demand from earlier. "Like I said before she came," he said while giving Eiko a glare. "We are going to the mall."

Miroku stared at the hanyou in disbelief and mimicked what the superstar was doing earlier.

"You know Miroku, that fish out of water look really suits you," Inuyasha commented and Miroku instantly closed his mouth.

"When did I agree to go to the mall with you?" Miroku asked.

"Never," Inuyasha said while picking something out of his fingernail. "You're going because I need someone to go with."

"Why can't you ask someone else? I'm kinda busy," he stated and squeezed Eiko waist, who in return giggled. Inuyasha thought this over for a while but said, "You'll go if you want to keep your job."

Miroku paled and turned to Eiko "Gomen nasai," Miroku apologized, but Eiko wasn't going down without a fight. First she tried the puppy-dog face, but that failed; then she tried pouting, but that failed also.

"You have five minutes to get ready," Inuyasha said and left to put on his disguise.

"Wait!" Miroku called at his client's back "that's not enough time!"

Inuyasha stopped and yelled back "That's enough time if you want to keep your job." With a smirk, Inuyasha walked away. Miroku sighed and looked at Eiko, who had tried to ease her way back into the room.

"Eiko, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Miroku said as he continued to push her towards the door, but she didn't want to leave. He managed to push outside of the room and she tried to persuade him again, but the door was slammed right in her face.

"MIROKU! LET ME IN! I'M BARELY WEARING ANYTHING!" she screamed and banged on the door. She continued to pound on the door until a couple with a child walked past her.

"Cover your eyes, Genma!" the woman shrieked and covered her son's eyes. Eiko heard the man whisper, "She doesn't have any respect for herself or children."

"MIROKU OPEN THIS DOOR!" Eiko screamed. The door suddenly opened and before she could say anything, her clothes were shoved into her arms, and closed again. She screamed "MIROKU!" once again and stomped away.

Five minutes later

"Miroku!" Inuyasha called while twirling a piece of blonde hair from his wig. Miroku opened the door and he didn't look to well. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair hadn't been combed. " You look like crap," Inuyasha said.

"Arigatou, for pointing that out," Miroku said dryly. "What's up with the hair and blue eyes?" Miroku asked.

"It's a disguise," Inuyasha answered and Miroku nodded. A silence filled the hair before Inuyasha asked, "Why does it look bad?" Miroku sighed; 'leave it to Inuyasha to sound retarded' he thought mentally.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked.

"It looks okay," Miroku lied.

"Okay doesn't cut it," Inuyasha declared and ran to his room.

"Wait! It looks great!" Miroku called.

Inuyasha door slammed and knocked down a few pictures. Miroku sighed.

Some minutes later

Miroku continued to bang his head against the wall for the hundred time or something like that until Inuyasha's door finally opened and the hanyou appeared. He replaced the blonde wig with a raven one and the blue contacts were replaced with violent with a tint of blue ones. (AN: He looks like his human form.)

"How 'bout this?" Inuyasha asked.

"You looked great!" Miroku said with sarcasm.

"Feh," Inuyasha said and walked past Miroku.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked confused.

"Outside, the limo is waiting." Inuyasha said.

"WAIT UP!" Miroku called.

Outside

"THIS IS JUST GREAT! JUST GREAT!" Inuyasha exclaimed ad he looked out upon the empty parking lot.

"I thought you said the limo was here," Miroku said. Inuyasha growled and Miroku shut his mouth.

"Call the limo driver again," Miroku suggested. The hanyo grumbled something about ripping off Miroku's head, but pulled out his cell phone. He then dialed the number and put it up to his ear. He waited for an answer, the phone rang for a few seconds, but he never got an answer because the cell phone was knocked away from his hand.

"WHAT THE…" Inuyasha muttered as he looked at the pieces of his cell phone. He then turned towards Miroku, who was trying to act innocent by whistling, but failing.

"YOU!" Inuyasha accused "BROKE MY CELL PHONE"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked innocently.

"DON'T LIE!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why don't we just take my car?" Miroku suggested, hoping this would save his life.

Inuyasha hesitated and thought this over. He finally concluded that Miroku's idea was good enough for him and said,

"Well?"

"Well what?" Miroku asked.

"Go get your car?" Inuyasha said. Miroku sighed and walked away to get his car.

"HURRY UP!" Inuyasha called.

'30 minutes later'

'Thank Buddha' Miroku thought as he parked the car.

"Miroku, I don't like this parking spot. Park somewhere else," Inuyasha commanded.

"What's not to like?" Miroku asked truly annoyed.

"If someone notices that I'm Inuyasha, and we need to run, the car will be close." Inuyasha explained with a know-it-all smirk. Miroku sighed and said "Fine."

He started the car and parked in another spot.

"This is good," Inuyasha said.

Miroku gave him a dry look and got out of the car. He shut the door and began walking towards the entrance of the mall.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called at Miroku's back through the window, and when he saw that he wasn't coming back, he opened the door and ran after his manager.

Inside the mall

Miroku leaned on a wall as he waited for his friend to decide on a store.

'Banana Republic? Iie. Gap? Maybe.' Inuyasha pondered to himself and finally chose a store. He started to walk away and forgot about Miroku, who was currently watching a girl with interest.

For five minutes, Miroku switched his interest from girl to girl and forgot about Inuyasha.

"Speaking of Inuyasha' Miroku thought 'where is he?'

F.Y.E(Don't own the stores mentioned, the bands and Queer Eye for straight guy)

Inuyasha put down a Trapt C.D and picked up a Green Day C.D.

" 21.00?" he screamed, which caused attention to be drawn to him. "WHAT?" he questioned, which didn't cause the attention to go away. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSISNESS!" he screamed and the people turned away.

He left the music section and entered the movie/d.v.d section of the store. He picked up the first season of "_Queer Eye For the Straight Guy"_ 'this is the perfect gift for Sess.' he thought and paid for the d.v.ds. He walked out of the store and headed towards Game Stop, Miroku's favorite store.

'Speaking of Miroku' Inuyasha thought ' Where is he? That idiot! He got lost' Trying to think of the last place he saw Miroku, Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the walking way. People nudged by the superstar, trying to get to their destination, but one idiotic person, in Inuyasha opinion, wasn't paying attention and bumped into him. The two fell to the ground, and Inuyasha's wig fell off. The hanyo turned towards the idiot who knocked him down.

"Hey Inuyasha! I finally found you!" Miroku exclaimed. The mall suddenly became quiet.

"Miroku you idiot!" the hanyo exclaimed.

"It's Inuyasha!" someone screamed and a whole crowd of people formed around he and Miroku. Inuyasha growled at the hands that tried to tear his clothes into pieces and smacked them.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called and gave him his hand. He then pulled the hanyo out of the crowd and motioned for the hanyo to run on the count of three. He held up one finger, then two, and finally three, and the two took off.

"Hey, Inuyasha is leaving! Catch him!" a random person shouted, and the crowd, which seemed like the entire mall, chased after them.

"Miroku! You idiot!" Inuyasha scolded.

"Can't this wait," Miroku asked, "until we get into the car?"

Inuyasha never had a chance to answer the question because a hand pulled him by the collar of his shirt into a dark corner.

Miroku continued to run away from the crowd and looked to his right, but the hanyo wasn't there. "Inuyasha?" he questioned and looked around for his friend. His shoe, without his knowing, became untied and he almost tripped. Thanks to a hand that pulled him into a dark corner, our favorite pervert didn't embarrass himself.

"What the…?" he questioned and looked up to see a creepy face of tall man. Miroku began smacking at the hand while saying, "Unhand me you fiend!" There was some laughter, a snort and Miroku turned towards the direction of the sounds; there stood Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome. He smiled at the sight of women and grabbed Kagome's hands; he then intertwined them with his own.

"Why Kagome, you have grown more beautiful, since I've last seen you," Miroku sweet-talked "will you bear my child?"

Inuyasha growled softly, and Sango smacked the pervert. Miroku screamed like a girl and the bodyguard put his hand over Miroku's mouth.

"If you don't shut up," Sango threatened "we'll leave you with Jakotsu (or Jyakotsu. I read it in vol. 24)

"So what?" Miroku whispered.

"He isn't exactly straight if you know what I mean," Sango whispered back and Miroku paled.

Inuyasha snickered and Sango turned towards him.

"He tells me that he's your biggest fan," Sango whispered.

"So what?" Inuyasha bit back, defiantly.

"He doesn't want an autograph. Something more personal if you catch my drift," Kagome added and Inuyasha paled.

"The crowd has left and the limo is waiting outside," the bodyguard, Jakotsu, stated and the superstars and managers eased out of their dark corner. They looked to their right, left and began to walk fast.

"Why don't we just run for it?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Because then, we would get noticed." Kagome said.

"Hey it's Inuyasha!" random fan number one screamed.

"SEE!" Inuyasha yelled and took off running.

The four friends and Jakotsu ran out the exit of the mall. People stared and when they noticed the superstar, they pulled out their digital cameras. (AN: Hmm… must have gone to Eiko.) Ignoring the flashing lights, the "I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA" and "MARRY ME, INUYASHA", the group looked for the limo.

"I THOUGHT THE LIMO WAS HEAR!" Kagome screamed.

"I DID TOO," Jakotsu screamed back.

" TOO MY CAR!" Miroku shouted.

"YA SEE MY PLAN WAS A GOOD ONE AFTER ALL!" Inuyasha screamed as the group started in a new direction.

"WE"LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER!" Miroku shouted as his car came to view. Inuyasha jumped into the passenger side, Miroku jumped in the driver's seat, and Kagome, Sango, and Jakotsu jumped in the back. Miroku pulled out his keys but his hands were shaking too much and he couldn't slide the key into the ignition.

"HURRY UP!" Inuyasha shouted "OR WE'RE DONE FOR!"

The crowd was closing in on the group and if Miroku didn't get his act together, they were cat food! Finally, Miroku got his act together and slid the key into the ignition; but the car wouldn't start!

"MIROKU WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR CAR?" Sango shouted.

"IT WAS FINE THIS MORNING!" he shouted and the car finally started. Miroku then pulled out of the parking spot and sped off.

15 min. later

Now that everyone was calmed down, Miroku slowed down his high speed of 125 mph to a meekly 55 mph. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and ran his fingers through his silver hair. Jakotsu watched in amazement as the hanyo closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle breeze.

"When do I get my reward?" he asked as he continued watching the hanyo relax.

"Soon," Kagome whispered.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned to the back and asked "What?"

" you owe me," Kagome said and sat back to relax.

"How's that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well, I saved you butt back their. So to repay me, you owe me," she said.

Inuyasha sighed and turned back to face the front. There was no way to argue with that so he surrendered.

"What is it?" he asked.

" I beg you pardon?"

"What do I have to do?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha's seat a evil smirk. " Oh not that much. Just …"

To be continued.

I'm sorry guys I had to do it. I need to keep you reviewers interested in my story or I fear you guys will flame me and say "Oh this sucked."

Well Review!

Being loopy is a good thing

Hey I'll give you a preview of the next chapter:

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT!" Inuyasha screamed.


	6. The Worst Week Ever and Favors Suck

Hey! I'm back, and I'm thinking about putting my other story, Wondering Why The World Has Passed Me By, on hold because it isn't as popular as this one. I'm sorry for making you wait guys, but here I am!

I don't own Inuyasha or the song My Boo

**My Boo**

**Chapter 6**

**The Worst Week Ever and Favors Suck**

Last Time: " _you owe me," Kagome said and sat back to relax._

"How's that?" Inuyasha questioned.

_"Well, I saved you butt back there. So to repay me, you owe me," she said. _

Inuyasha sighed and turned back to face the front. There was no way to argue with that so he surrendered.

_"What is it?" he asked._

_" I beg you pardon?"_

_"What do I have to do?"_

Kagome gave Inuyasha's seat an evil smirk. " Oh not that much. Just …" 

"Just be the clown at Sota's little buddy party this Friday at 3:00," Kagome said. (AN: The Little and Big Buddy Organization is an organization that gives orphans an older person to hang out with them. Kinda like the Big Brother and Little Brother organization.)

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT!" Inuyasha screamed in embarrassment. Miroku chuckled and Sango laughed at their mental image of our favorite hanyo in a clown suit surround by snotty- nosed kids, who hair is full of cake.

"You owe me!" Kagome reminded, and Inuyasha pouted like a child.

"Isn't there another way to repay you?" he asked. Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha decided if he was going to humiliate himself, Miroku was going down with him! "How about Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, and Miroku's laughter suddenly stopped.

"I didn't forget about Miroku," Kagome said and turned her hidden bag of favors to the manager. "You have to stop groping women or doing anything perverted for a month." Inuyasha's laughter soon replaced Miroku's and Sango was shouting for joy.

"B….but Kagome," Miroku pleaded, but Kagome wasn't hearing any of this.

"You owe me, too," she said and closed her eyes, but they soon opened. She thought about telling the hanyo about the second part of the favor but decided against it. "Time for payback!" she said aloud and the passengers of the car turned to face her.

"WHAT!" she asked, and they shrugged their shoulders and went back to what they were doing.

**/Wednesday/**

Headlights shined on windows belonging to a mansion and the soft purring of an engine became inaudible. The headlights died down, and the vehicle's driver, clad in black, closed its door quietly. The figure crept silently to the back door and revealed a spare key from under the typical 'Welcome' mat. Chuckling at the owner's stupidity, he slid the key into the key hold and turned it to the right. The door opened, and the figure slid into the mansion, as easy as 1,2,3. It never took a second gaze at the beauty of the mansion because of the reward upstairs.

Within ten minutes, the figure stood staring at the door that separated him from his prize. Grabbing the doorknob, and twisting it, he walked into the master bedroom and closed the door behind him. He stared ahead, and there laid his prize. He smiled as he moved stealthily towards the bed. In the bed, a body lay asleep and was unaware of what was about to happen. The figure stood beside the bed and reached for a strand of silver hair that had fallen astray from the bond of a rubber band.

"His skin is so soft," he commented and continued to caress the male face of the sleeper. The glow of a full moon filled the room and highlighted the sleeping person's features.

"Inuyasha, you're so beautiful," the figure whispered and took a step back. He then pulled off the black clothing and slid into the bed next to the sleeping hanyo. Sliding closer, he pulled the hanyo to face him and laid his head on Inuyasha's chest. Snuggling close, the man fell into a sleep filled with images of the man he was currently sleeping on. As the night turned slowly into dawn, neither man moved. Finally at dawn, the hanyo stirred form his slumber, and stretched. An anonymous weight on his chest kept him from sitting up, and he looked down to see what it was.

**/Next Morning/**

Kagome smiled as she sat up from her nine-hour slumber. She stretched and exited the bed for the shower. Gathering the clothes for the day, she entered the personal bathroom and closed the door. The door opened after 30 minutes, and a refreshed- looking Kagome exited. Out the room she went, and descended down the stairs. She entered the dinning room and sat down for breakfast. A random maid scampered into the dinning room that caused Kagome's breakfast to be put off.

The poor maid couldn't speak as she gave Kagome the phone, and scurried away with tears streaming down here face. Kagome put the phone up to her ear and soon brought it down.

"WHAT IN ALL SEVEN BEEP WAS YOUR BEEPING BODYGUARD DOING IN MY BED, WHEN I WOKE UP?" Inuyasha's voice screamed into her ear. (AN: I'm not allowed to cuss. So you your imagination and replace each beep!)

"Calm down, Inuyasha" she urged but this only infuriated the star more.

"CALM DOWN! THE BEEP WITH CALMING DOWN!" the hanyo shouted. "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOME QUEER GIRL WERE TO WAKE UP NEXT TO YOU?" (I am sorry if I offended anyone, but this Inuyasha and what would he say?)

Kagome was speechless even though he had insulted her. Maybe he didn't insult her, but the key word was 'queer'; anytime Inuyasha used that word, it was used to insult no matter what gender, race or age. She sat there listening to his ranting until he got tired of hearing himself talk.

"You're not listening are you?" he asked, finally calmed down.

"Yeah, I was!" Kagome declared.

"How come you didn't answer my questions?" Inuyasha asked. 'He asked questions?' Kagome asked herself, so maybe she lied about listening.

"Kagome! Kagome you there?" Inuyasha's concerned voice asked.

"Yeah. I'm here," she answered and Inuyasha sighed a sigh of relief.

"Answer my questions, wench," Inuyasha said. Yes, the old Inuyasha was back. 'What happened to the concerned, caring, sweet one. Yeah, that side of him was thrown right out the window when I dumped him.' Kagome thought suddenly feeling guilty for the hanyo's change in personality.

"What were they again?" she asked suddenly feeling down for the day.

"One: How did your bodyguard get inside of my house? Two: Who gave you permission to allow him inside of my house?" Three: Why in all seven beeps did you hire a gay bodyguard? Four: Would you like to go to Sesshomaru's birthday ball with me?" Inuyasha stated.

"First, Jakotsu got into your house with a key under the welcome mat, and I suggest that you shouldn't leave that spare key under the welcome mat. Second: I didn't give him permission. The only thing I did was tell him your address, and give him a car. Third: I hired a gay bodyguard because he was well qualified, and I didn't want a guy hitting on me all the time. What was the fourth question?"

'Darn Kagome and her short term memory!' Inuyasha shouted in his head.

"Umm… I asked if you wanted to go to Sesshomaru's ball with me?" he repeated.

'Did he just ask me out? What about Kikyo?' Kagome thought as her heart began to beat faster and faster.

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Sesshomaru and Kikyo aren't on the best of terms," Inuyasha responded. "Plus I don't really want to go with her," he added softly, but Kagome heard. That statement made her heart beat even faster.

"Umm… I … I," she stuttered with her answer, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"I understand if you can't because of Kariku," his responded softly.

"No, I can go. I would like to go with you!" she responded quickly.

Inuyasha brightened and said, "Great! I mean feh like you had another choice. I'll pick you up Saturday at 7:00."

"Okay see you then," Kagome said, the hanyo said bye and she hung up the phone. She clutched the phone against her heart and smiled. 'Today I got to go shopping! Better call Sango!' Kagome thought happily and dialed Sango's phone number.

**/Friday/**

Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled back the covers of his bed. The red numbers on the alarm clock read 12:00 P.M. 'Three more hours to that brat's party.' He thought as he searched through his closet for something to wear. His eyes scanned the closet until they landed upon the stupid clown suit. He growled and slammed the closet door. Everything was going wrong this week! On Monday, Kikyo decided to stop by and wouldn't leave. When he had managed to shut her up, she decided that she wanted to go shopping and wouldn't stop shrieking about having nothing to wear. Just to get her to shut up Inuyasha took her shopping and now he is almost broke.

On Tuesday, Miroku came by to watch his "Girls Gone Wild: Asian Delights" tape and other tapes that Inuyasha and I would not like to mention. Then after hogging the T.V, he order take-out and offered to let Inuyasha pay the delivery boy. After eating most of the take-out, he fell asleep on the couch, and when Inuyasha woke up for a bathroom break, he found Miroku's note stating that he had borrowed the Lamborghini and would return it Thursday. Wow, that was a lie! It was Friday and still no sign of Miroku or Inuyasha's Lamborghini!

On Wednesday, Myoga called just to annoy him about remembering to pay him for being his chauffeur. How the beep was he supposed to that? He spent more than half of his paycheck on Kikyo and paid for Miroku's take-out feast. So, he hung up, called the phone company and asked for a new number. Later that night, Kagome's gay bodyguard snuck into his house and Inuyasha found Jakotsu attached to his chest.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at the anonymous weight on his chest. It was a man! No! It was Kagome's queer bodyguard! _(Again if I offended anyone, I am sorry.)_ Inuyasha saw red, and he shouted at the top of his lungs._

_"WHAT THE BEEP?" Inuyasha's screaming woke Jakotsu up and when his eyes met the outraged eyes of Inuyasha, he paled. This seemed to infuriate the hanyo more because he raised his fist and slammed it into Jakotsu's face. The bodyguard landed on his head on the marble floor. He then grabbed his clothes and put them on backward because of rushing. Cowering in fear, Jakotsu started to crawl towards the door._

_"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" the star screamed as he jumped from his spot in the bed to in front of Jakotsu. The bodyguard stopped and looked the hanyo in the eyes. 'Now is the time to bow and beg for forgiveness.' Jakotsu thought as he began to bow and kiss the hanyo's feet. The star jumped back and stared at the bodyguard with disgust. "Don't touch me," Inuyasha whispered dangerously. His tone sent shivers down Jakotsu's spine. 'That's why I love him so much! Other than those looks, amber eyes, cute dog-ears, that I want so much, that god-like body, and what am I'm talking about? I want the whole package!' Jakotsu thought as he thought of the star's finest qualities. Inuyasha watched with disgust as the same look Miroku had when he watched porn, crossed Jakotsu face. 'It's time for him to get the beep out of my house.' Inuyasha thought. He walked over to Jakotsu, picked him up by the collar and threw him out of his window. _

_"NOW STAY THE BEEP OUT AND DON'T EVER COME BACK. 'CAUSE IF YOU DO, I"LL KICK YOUR BEEP beep!" Inuyasha yelled after Jakotsu falling figure and closed the window._

_End of Flashback_

After that he called Kagome, and the two worked out their problems. He now had a date for Sesshomaru's ball, and everything was fine. Wait! He still had to go to that brat's stupid party. Grumbling, Inuyasha opened the closet and grabbed his clothes for the day. Muttering something about favors, Inuyasha closed the door of his bathroom.

**/15 min later/**

The bathroom door opened and out stepped Inuyasha. Looking at the clock, he determined his plans for the day. 'Since it's 12:15, I can go visit mom and dad. Then on the way back I can stop and get something to eat. After that, I can come back here and change and be there Higurashi Shrine at 2:50.' Inuyasha planned and smirked. 'I'm a genius!' he thought as he jumped into his Corvette and pulled out the driveway.

Inuyasha pulled into the driveway of his parent's house after driving for about 20 minutes. 'Mom and Dad haven't changed. Not one bit.' He thought as he took in the familiar surroundings of home. Closing the door, Inuyasha made his way to the door. Finally standing in front of the door, he rang the doorbell. A familiar face opened the door and Inuyasha smirked.

"I…nu…yasha?" the woman questioned.

"Hi Kaede," Inuyasha greeted.

"How have ye been?" Kaede asked as she led him inside the house.

" Good. You?"

"Excellent," she answered. "Have you a date for Sesshomaru's ball?"

"Yes, you'll never guess who it is!" he said.

"Who is she or maybe it is a he?" Kaede asked with a mischievous look on her face, and Inuyasha stopped and glared at Kaede.

"You know that wasn't funny, ne?" Inuyasha asked as he continued after the old woman.

"I was taught never make assumptions," Kaede said, "I was just making sure not to offend ye."

"Well, you did! You know I don't go that way!" the hanyo scolded.

"Which way do ye not go?" Kaede asked.

"I'm not gay!"

"Are ye not happy?" Kaede asked. " I thought ye would be happy following your dreams!" Kaede's answer made Inuyasha furious! He knew she was she only teasing him but that was exactly what made him angry! She was teasing him, but it was time to get revenge!

"Kaede," he said calmly, which is strange for the star and frightened Kaede, "How would you feel if I said I liked men?" Kaede's eyes widened and she stuttered.

"I…I thought ye liked… women?" she asked.

"I do. What did you think I meant?" he asked naively although he smirked internally, 'Kaede is ensnared into my trap! Score for Inuyasha and none for Kaede. That brings the total to Inuyasha: 2 and Kaede: 1,024,876.'

"Well, ye said ye liked men, and I assumed that ye were gay," Kaede answered truthfully.

" I guess you parents didn't teach you well," Inuyasha commented, and Kaede sighed.

"I set myself up for that, didn't I?" she asked the star, and he smirked. "Who is this girl?"

"Kagome," the hanyo answered as he took a seat on a white sofa.

"Kagome? The Kagome you used to go out with?" she asked in disbelief. The hanyo nodded, and Kaede fell back into a chair in front of Inuyasha.

"Kaede?" Inuyasha asked concern.

"I am fine, dear," she answered. "How is she?"

"Who?" Inuyasha asked. Kaede chuckled and shook her head.

"Kagome," she answered.

"She's doing fine. Did I tell you that she is on my new album?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is?"

"Yea she is," Inuyasha answered. "She's sings a duet with me. It's called 'My Boo'."

"Aa! I heard that on the radio recently," Kaede said. "It was very umm… how should I put it?" she asked herself.

"What do you mean?' Inuyasha asked.

"It was different from ye usual rock music," she stated and it was true. Inuyasha nodded. Before this album, Inuyasha's albums were all rock, but he and Miroku decided to vary the sound of his new album. This was a big risk but Miroku said not to worry about it.

"What is different from your usual rock music?" a voice asked. Inuyasha and Kaede turned to face the source of the voice. There stood Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, and his father, Hiroyuki. (AN: Inuyasha's father doesn't have a name, even though he is known as Inu-no-Taisho. Inu-no-Taisho is a title that means Lord of The Dogs. So I gave him a name, but I also refer to him as Inu-Pops. Also Inuyasha's mother doesn't have a name, but the staff of The Three Swords of Conquest, The Third Inuyasha Movie, gave her the name Izayoi, and since I cannot come up with a better name, I'll use this one.)

"Mom! Dad!" Inuyasha greeted as he embraced his mother and father.

"Hello, son. How have you been?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Fine. I was just telling Kaede about my new album," Inuyasha said. "Speaking of album, I have a copy just for you, and I have a copy for you too, Kaede."

He pulled the copies from out of nowhere and handed both parties a copy.

"Something New?" Izayoi read the name of the cover aloud; she then turned the case over and read some of the new tracks.

"If I Were You, Victim, I Hate Everything About You, Headstrong, Broken," and the list went on and on. (I don't own If I Were You by Hoobastank, Victim and Headstrong by Trapt, Broken by Seether and Amy Lee, I Hate Everything About You by Three Day Grace)

The hanyo nodded those were his favorite songs including 'My Boo', but he would never admit that. The four chatted for a while until Inuyasha looked at his watch.

"Dewa," he said while standing up and walking to the door. Kaede and his parents nodded. (AN: Dewa in Japanese means well and is a way to imply your leaving. When looking at your watch and stating dewa, the people around you will understand that you are about to depart.) His parents escorted him to the door and wouldn't let him leave without the occasional hugs and kisses from his mother. He finally made it out of the love house and was seated in his Corvette. He pulled out of the driveway and the house became smaller and smaller. Now on the road, Inuyasha turned the radio up to full-blast. He was now ready to begin the 2- hour journey home.

About 30 minutes later, Inuyasha's stomach growled. "Now what to eat?" he asked himself. The Corvette passed a sign that stated a Mc. Donald's was near. The star smiled and pulled into the driveway of the Mc. Donald's mentioned on the sign. Not bothering to put on a disguise, Inuyasha ordered his food and pulled into the second driveway window to pay for the food.

He rolled down the window and waited for the redheaded cashier to open her window. She then turned to open her window but stopped. 'What's her problem?' he asked mentally but stopped. He touched his face and his eyes widened. He looked in the mirror and he turned back to the cashier's window. She was staring and wasn't saying anything. Inuyasha motioned for her to open the window and she did, slowly.

"You're Inuyasha!" she spoke.

"Hey," he greeted. "Onegaishimasu don't tell anyone that I'm here."

"W…why?" she asked.

"Onegaishimasu! I'll do anything you want!" Inuyasha pleaded. This caught her attention.

"Anything?" she asked.

Inuyasha hesitated for a second. Was he willing to give into the girl's whim. What if it involved personal things or what if it required him to marry her; but what would be the consequences if he didn't do what she asked?

"Anything!" he said.

"Can you escort me to my prom?" she asked.

"Yea, sure," he answered, but this girl was smarter than she looked.

"Wait, how do I know that you won't bail out on me, or how do I get in contact with you?" she asked.

"I'll give you my cell phone number and my home phone number," he answered and gave her his numbers. He looked around suspiciously to see if anyone else spotted him, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"How do I know that you won't give me false numbers?" she asked. Inuyasha thought, 'God, teenagers have trust issues!'

"Do you have a cell phone?" he asked. The girl nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

"Good. Dial my numbers," he commanded. She did as was told and Inuyasha's cell phone rang. She then hung up and dialed the other number and she got the voice mail.

"Now do you trust me?" he asked while glancing at the clock. Kuso! It was 3:00 and he was late for the brat's birthday party!

"How do I know that you won't change your phone numbers?" she asked and Inuyasha growled.

"Look girl! I'm late for what I have planned! You're just going to have to trust! Now give me my food!"

"My name is Ayame, not girl. Before you can get your food give me your money!" she demanded. The star huffed knowing she was right and gave her the money and she handed him the food. He then took off and never looked back.

**'Higurashi Shrine'**

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. 'Where was he? Don't tell me he forgot!' she screamed mentally. She then turned around. She turned around so quickly that she knocked Miroku to his butt.

"Lady Kagome, please calm down. Inuyasha will be here," he said.

"When I ask for a favor, he should be on time!" she shouted and stomped off somewhere else.

"Inuyasha, sure does like tempers," he commented and walked in the direction of the nearest crowd of women.

'Inuyasha'

Inuyasha growled as he passed car after car. Then he entered the right lane again. He had long ago passed the speed limit of 70 mph and was going 120. Growling at the citizens who obeyed the speed limit, he entered the center lane. Looking in his rearview mirror, he saw the blue flashing lights signaling the police. Inuyasha growled as he pulled over. This wasn't his week! He was late for the kid's birthday party and now he was getting a ticket for speeding. Maybe Kami was still on his side and the police officer was a female. Guess Inuyasha got his hopes up to high because the face of a chubby, doughnut-eating, coffee-drinking, sweaty male is what the star received.

"Son, do you know how fast you were going?" he asked.

"Sir, I would appreciate if you gave me my ticket and let me be on my way," Inuyasha asked politely.

"Sorry to say, son, but I can't let you do that," the officer said. Inuyasha was getting tired of the officer calling him son because there was no way in beep that he was related to that man!

"WHY NOT!" the hanyo snapped.

"Because I need an autograph for my daughter! She's your biggest fan, Inuyasha! Ayame is even the president of your fan club!" he said.

'Did he say Ayame?' Inuyasha asked himself.

"Sir, did you say Ayame?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, yes I did," the officer answer. 'His daughter could be the Ayame at Mc. Donald's. Ayame isn't a common name.' Inuyasha thought.

"Does she happen to work at Mc. Donald's?" Inuyasha asked. 'Say no. Say no' Inuyasha repeated in his head.

"Yes, she does," the man declared proudly. 'One more question to determine if Ayame is this man's daughter.'

"Does she have a prom coming up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, why?" the officer asked. 'Kuso! That's her father!'

"I am escorting her to it," was the answer.

"Oh my Kami! Her dream came true!" the officer exclaimed. Inuyasha sweatdropped. The officer acted more like her mother than her father, in Inuyasha's opinion.

"Sir, I really need to get going. I have someplace to be," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I am sorry, but I'm still going to have to give you a ticket," the officer said and scribbled the fine on the ticket. "Hope you have a good afternoon," he said and then gave the ticket to the star and walked away.

The hanyo pushed the ticket into his pocket and took off. He followed the speed limit until the Ayame's father was gone from sight, and started to speed again.

**'Higurashi Shrine'**

Kagome finished the piece of cake her mother offered her and sighed. The party was a complete failure without the appearance of Shippo's, Sota's little buddy, favorite clown, Krypto, also known as Inuyasha. Kagome stood up to stretch and threw away her plastic plate. Today wasn't her day. She had woken up two hours before the party and it takes one hour to get to Higurashi Shrine! When she arrived, she remembered that she left Shippo's gift at home and had to rush to the nearest toy store before the party.

When the party started, Shippo wet his pants because Sota put him on the back of a smelly horse. She also stepped in horse manure and was vomited on. After cleaning herself up, she had a fight with Kariku. She had never heard Kariku so upset over just a ball. She had tried to explain to Kariku about being Inuyasha's date to Sesshomaru's ball, but he took it the wrong way. He hung up on her before she could explain to him that she and Inuyasha were going as friends. Even though he never said anything about going as friends. The thought of going on a date with Inuyasha made her heart beat faster.

'What's wrong with that? I've been on plenty of dates with him, but why is this time so special?' she asked herself.

'Probably because he's so, so, so, so, so, so handsome and you haven't seen him in over 6 years, and he's defiantly changed from a cute, sweet boy to a naughty, hot, hot man.' Her conscious answered. Kagome sighed that's not exactly what she wanted to hear right now. Admitting that, would lead to fanaticizing, and right now she was engaged.

'Not right now! Didn't we hear him say we were through?' her conscious said.

'Well, he didn't mean that.' Kagome pleaded.

'Yeah he did! Just face the fact! Leave Kariku in the dust and fly away to paradise with Inuyasha! I'm thinking Hawaii!' her inner self advised.

'You left Kikyo out.' Kagome added.

' Oh we can get rid of the clay pot.' Kagome's inner self said darkly. ' Plus didn't I hear Inuyasha say he didn't want to go the ball with clay pot?'

'We? You mean you!' Kagome thought, but her conscious had a good point.

'Well, since I'm stuck inside your mind,' her conscious said, "I can't exactly put my plans into action!' Kagome smirked and said, 'That's great! Well not for you but for me!' Her conscious sighed at her stupidity.

'I am you baka!' her conscious bit back. Kagome sweatdropped because she knew it was true.

"WHATEVER!" she shouted and Sota stopped and gave her look that clearly said he knew something was wrong with her. Kagome knew that look and raised her fist that signaled a silent threat of pain. Sota winced and ran away with his tail between his legs. Kagome sighed and opened the door to go outside. She was closing the door when she heard the cheers of children and someone singing, who sounded like Inuyasha. She began to run towards the site of the party, the backyard, and her eyes widened. It was Inuyasha and he was singing! She smiled even though he was late and joined into the cheering. Inuyasha smiled at the crowd when he finished his mini-concert. He even sung Shippo-chan's favorite song, but he didn't stop there.

"There is one more song I would like to sing for you guys, but only if you allow it," Inuyasha stated and continued due to the cheers. "Off of my new album, there is a song I wrote, however, there is a problem I need a singing partner and I know the perfect person, but I don't know if she's here. Is Kagome Higurashi here?" he asked knowing exactly where she was.

"Kagome is right there!" Shippo shouted and pointed to the surprised woman.

"Hey Kagome, I'm sorry that I'm late. I hope you can forgive me. Now come up here and help me sing the song!" Inuyasha said and the crowd of the partygoers cheered.

'Get your booty up there!' her inner self exclaimed and Kagome nodded. She stepped on the mini-stage and was greeted by Inuyasha's smiling face. She took the offered hand was pulled towards the hanyo. The offered hand pulled out of hers and wrapped around her shoulder. He squeezed it a little and continued to hype up the crowd.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked and the crowd cheered louder. "Well, Kagome let's get it started!" he shouted and began the song.

The song ended and the crowd cheered. The hanyo smiled and led Kagome off the stage. He gave Shippo his gift, and hung out with Sota and Shippo. The three remembered the good times and what the future held.

At 5:00 the party ended and the kids went home, even the reluctant Shippo. The hanyo volunteered to drive Shippo home and the ecstatic jumped into the Corvette, literally. Inuyasha began to pull out of the driveway, but Kagome mentioned for Inuyasha to roll down the window. The hanyo rolled his eyes, but did what was asked.

"What?" he asked agitated.

"You better come back! I'm not through with you!" she said and the hanyo raised an eyebrow.

"When did you start?" he asked and smirked when she didn't say anything. She then smirked and whispered,

"I'll start when you get back."

Inuyasha eyes widened, but before he could make a smart comeback, Shippo said, "Stop flirting and take me home!" The two stars blushed and Inuyasha turned back towards Kagome.

"Well, you'll have to wait till Saturday," Inuyasha whispered in her ear, and rolled up the window. The Corvette pulled away and Inuyasha beeped the horn as his goodbye.

**End of Chapter!**

**Wow this was the longest chapter I've ever written! Hope to get at least 10 reviews.**

**Remember squirrels are attacking and we aren't worthy of light bulbs!**

**Loopy-chan**


	7. Preparations For the Ball

Hillo! It's Loopy-chan and Loopy-chan is glad to be back. Thank you for the 33 reviews and now Loopy-chan shall shut up.

Loopy-chan does not own Inuyasha or My Boo.

My Boo

Chapter 7: Preparations for the Ball

Inuyasha grinned as he stretched and stepped out of bed. He looked at the alarm, which read nine A.M. and grinned again. He made his bed, something he never did again since the day he could afford maids, and smiled.

Kagome had a weird effect on everyone. One minute you could be as rebellious as a donkey, and the next minute you was as loyal as a tamed puppy. Kagome's presence and personality made you want to be a better person, and this strange magic was currently working on our favorite star.

Inuyasha couldn't stop smiling and mentally slapped himself.

'Get a hold of yourself! It's just a ball! It's not even a date!' His inner self thought otherwise.

'She may think it's a date.'

'What about her fiancé, Kariku, ne?' Inuyasha argued.

'Look,' his inner self advised 'All I'm saying, is you need to get a gift for her."

Inuyasha considered this idea. His inner self did have a good idea. He slowly gave in to his inner self's suggestion.

'Flowers! Women love flowers," his inner self advised.

'Kagome likes flowers, but she hates when people pick flowers. She claims that is killing the flowers," Inuyasha said and his inner self agreed.

'Perfume! What about perfume?' his inner voice asked.

"Kagome hates perfume and so do I," Inuyasha stated with a roll of his eyes. Gosh! His inner self was stupid. You would expect Inu-chan   
(AN: Inuyasha's inner self.) to know what Inuyasha liked since they were the same, but Inu-chan sure did prove us wrong .

Inu-chan bit his tongue and prayed to the gods above. No wonder the press always called him arrogant and hotheaded. They couldn't agree on one thing and Inu-chan was tired of listening to the stupid ranting. It was either "Kagome hates that," or "That's stupid."

'THAT'S IT!' Inu-chan shouted.

'WHAT! DON'T YOU DARE QUIT ON ME!' Inuyasha shouted ,but he didn't receive an answer. Inuyasha shrugged and reached into his top drawer. He really hadn't needed his inner self's help because he had thought of something, as soon as he heard the word "gift". He studied the gift and caressed it with a finger. He was planning on giving her this on their last date, but Kagome had broken up with him. He had never forgotten that day and he never will.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha growled as his mother fondled with the tie around his neck._

_"Mom!" he complained as she continued to fondle with the tie._

_"Inuyasha!" she scolded, and his complaints died down. " Everything needs to be perfect for tonight!" she reminded._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to complain internally. He did agree with his mother when it came to everything being perfect, but the tie was pushing it. Tonight was the night he had waited for, even dreamed about and thinking about it made him nervous. The tugging finally stopped and he looked down. His eyes met a properly tied tie and a smiling Izayoi. Seeing his mother's comforting smile, he instantly calmed and smiled. He gave his mother a hug, shook his father's hand and out the room he went. On his way out the house, he met up with his older brother, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha paused and Sesshomaru turned to face him. Their eyes met and Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha understood what his brother's nod meant and Inuyasha smiled internally. Sesshomaru's nod, his mother's smile and hugs, and his father's face were all that he needed. It was now or never._

_The family's car pulled out of the driveway and Izayoi sighed to herself. Two warm arms circled around her waist and she leaned back into the warm chest._

_"Don't worry about it," Hiroyuki advised and Izayoi frowned._

_"I'm not worrying about anything. Just trying to picture our grandkids. I think they should have her cerulean eyes," Izayoi said, and Hiroyuki rolled his eyes._

_"That would be nice," Hiroyuki commented and closed the small house's door._

_Inuyasha glanced at the stairs that led to the shrine as he closed the door. He cursed the shrine for being on such a tall hill and began to climb the stairs. He climbed step after step and he finally arrived at the shrine. Gathering his courage, Inuyasha rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened hesitantly and out stepped Kagome. She looked beautiful in the typical black dress, every woman should have, and wore little makeup. However, there was something eating at her but Inuyasha took no notice._

_"Kagome you look beautiful," he whispered as he took her beauty in. Kagome smiled sadly and commented on how he looked._

_"You look handsome," she said ,and he blushed. She giggled at his blush and he pouted._

_"What's so funny?" he asked and she smiled. 'You're going to make some other woman so happy, but that woman isn't me' she thought and her mood darkened. "Inuyasha, there is something I need to tell you," she said but the hanyo was paying her no mind._

_"It can wait, but right now we're on a date," he said and pulled her towards the steps. _

_"Goodbye, Kagome!" her mother shouted and closed the door._

_The Taisho family car pulled into the Waffle House's parking lot. (AN: I do not own the Waffle House) He turned the engine off and turned towards the girl._

_"Sorry, Kagome. I can't afford anything else," he apologized._

_"It's okay. You know I'm not that type of girl who is into fancy restaurants," she said and he smiled._

_He opened the Waffle House's door and motioned for her to go in first. She thanked him and he nodded. There weren't many people inside and the couple sat down at a booth. A raven-haired waitress took their order and left the two alone._

_"So, what did you want to tell me?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome stiffened. _

_"Umm… I… i… love you!" she shouted and everyone's eyes were on them. The couple blushed and the crowd turned back to their meal or cooking. The hanyo smiled and whispered, "I love you too." Kagome's mood darkened again and she sighed._

_"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked._

_Kagome shook her head and smiled a fake smile. "Nothing's wrong. How did the singing competition go?"_

_"I won!" the hanyo exclaimed and Kagome congratulated him. "I could never beat you though," he said and Kagome rolled her eyes._

_"You sing so much better than I do! It's not even funny," she said and the hanyo chuckled. After the laughter died down, the waitress brought their food and Kagome knew it was time to tell him._

_"Inuyasha?" she asked and he looked up from his food. He looked so cute with a ketchup stain on his right cheek._

_"Hmm...," he asked. His eyes crumbled her courage and she whipped the stain off of his cheek. He thanked her and continued to eat. It kept eating at her._

_'Tell him!' her inner self urged._

_'Not yet!' Kagome argued._

_'It's now or never!' her inner self said and Kagome nodded._

_"Inuyasha?" she asked and he looked up again._

_"Hai?"_

_"I have something to say," she said and the hanyo smiled._

_"I have something to say too," he said and gestured for her to go first. _

_"I think this should wait until we get back at the shrine," she said and he nodded. Inuyasha paid for the meal and the two left the Waffle House. The drive back to the shrine was in silence and Kagome gathered up her courage. After the silent trip, the car pulled up by the steps of the shrine and Inuyasha turned off the engine._

_"What do you have to tell me?" the boy asked and Kagome gulped._

_"I know this is going to hurt you, and I'm really sorry if it does. I really appreciate all the good times we had, but I have to break up with you," she whispered. At the words break up, his eyes became unusually cold._

_"Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" she said and touched his shoulder. He instantly stiffened and Kagome gave him a shove. "Inuyasha?" she asked. It seemed like he was frozen time. She said his name over and over but she didn't receive an answer. _

_'What did I do?" he asked himself, trying to determine why Kagome had broken up with him and couldn't find why. _

_Was it because of his social status? Did she hate him because he was not rich like she was? Inuyasha had no idea but it pissed him off. He had done everything in his power to please her, even bought her gifts! That money could have gone to his family. Inuyasha began to shake violently from rage and it frightened Kagome._

_"Inuyasha?" she asked again and the hanyo shoved her hand off his shoulder._

_"Don't 'Inuyasha' me!" he shouted. "WHY! WHY! DON'T YOU LIKE ME?" he questioned and the tears he tried to keep suppressed, spilled down his cheeks. "WHY! ANSWER ME!" he demanded._

_"Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I really don't…,"_

_"JUST SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_"Inuyasha please,"_

_"GET OUT, NOW!" Inuyasha shouted and Kagome scrambled out of the car._

_"Please, Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded ,but the hanyo was not listening._

_"I have nothing to say to you," he whispered coldly and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, he drove away._

_End of flashback_

Inuyasha shook the memory away and searched through his closet for something to wear. His eyes landed on the clown suit, he bought for Shippo's birthday and he snorted. The brat was still the same after all these years.

'Yeah! Sure is!' Inu-chan reminded.

"YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha shouted aloud and the maid, who had just entered his room, stared.

"WHAT?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Sir, it's just that you hardly ever clean your room or I may just be hallucinating," she stated and Inuyasha growled.

"Tsubaki, you clearly aren't need here. So I believe you should take your leave," the star said and Tsubaki bowed. She closed the door and scowled.

'Just you wait Inuyasha,' she threatened. 'You'll regret picking Kikyo over me!'

Kagome yawned as she put her plate in the sink. She then turned on the faucet, and began to clean her plate, but was stopped by the maid who cleaned up the kitchen.

"Miss Kagome, you don't have to," the maid, Rin said.

"No, I want to. Just because I'm famous doesn't mean, doesn't mean I can't wash my dirty plate. I've done this before," Kagome answered and continued to wash her plate.

"If Miss Kagome does the dishes, what will Rin do?" Rin asked.

"RIN!" Kagome scolded," you're 23! Stop talking in third person!"

"Gomen nasai," Rin apologized, "that's a habit I need to break."

"That is a bad habit. If you don't break that habit, you'll never get a man," Kagome said and Rin rolled her eyes.

"Please! I don't need a man. The only thing they do is cause trouble," Rin commented. Kagome laughed and invited Rin to have a seat on the couch. Rin graciously took the seat and Kagome sat beside her.

"So Rin, how about going to a ball tonight?" Kagome asked and Rin's eyes widened.

"Go to a ball!" she asked excitedly. Kagome nodded and Rin squealed. Her squeals suddenly stopped and her eyes darkened.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I don't have anything to wear!" Rin exclaimed . Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled suddenly. This smile, Kagome smiled, frightened poor Rin. "Miss K-kagome? What is wrong?"

"Shopping! Shopping! Got to call Sango!" Kagome shouted and grabbed her cell phone. She pressed the "speed dial" button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Sango it's me!" she greeted and paused. "Got to go shopping again!" (Pause) "Not for me! For Rin!" (Pause) "The ball, der! (An: Der is like duh, but der is more obvious than duh. For an example, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are hot, der!) (Pause) "See you then! Bye!"

Kagome then turned to Rin and grinned. "Rin," she said, "take the day off and come shopping with us!"

"Us?" Rin questioned.

"Sango and me," Kagome said and pushed Rin towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked as Kagome continued to pull her towards the door.

"SHOPPING!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Shopping for what?" Asked the confused Rin.

"A dress that will get you a man!"

"Why me? I don't need a man!" Rin exclaimed and reached for something to grab. She reached for a couch arm, but her hold on the arm was instantly yanked free.

"Come, Rin. It is time to be introduced to the dark side. Love men, adore them and slap them," Kagome whispered darkly, and Rin gulped.

'It's going to be a long day.' she thought and reluctantly gave up. She could hear Kagome whisper, "Welcome to the dark side."

Inuyasha smacked Miroku's hand, that tried to change the radio station, and turned his attention back to the road. He growled under his breath at Miroku's hand, the same one used to grope women. Inuyasha would never understand why Miroku groped women. Now, he wasn't an expert in women, but even he knew not to go that far. Sometimes he doubted if Miroku had a brain. After being smacked, threatened, chased by angry mobs, receiving restraining orders, Inuyasha thought Miroku would use his brain, but Inuyasha thought wrong.

"Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado came on and Miroku cheered.

"That's my song! Plus Nelly Furtado is hot! " he shouted and began to bob is head to the beat. Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. Leave it to Miroku, to like a song just because he thought the singer was hot. The song ended and the radio's D.J, began talking,

"_Hi! It's Loopy-chan and you, loopy people, are listening to Q 107.3! One of my favorite singers, Inuyasha Taisho, has finally came back after his tour in the U.S! I'm pretty sure you happy people know that, but I bettcha y'all don't know about this! Here is Inuyasha Taisho featuring Kagome Higurashi singing a new song called 'My Boo'!" _

Inuyasha's eyes widened. They were playing My Boo on the radio! He turned to the surprised Miroku and demanded he call Sango and Kagome.

"Miroku! Get on the phone and call Sango and Kagome!" Miroku nodded mutely and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed the "speed dial" button and placed the phone by his ear. The phone began to ring and the ringing stopped. (AN: Seems like everyone has someone on speed dial!)

"Hello?" Sango answered.

"Sango, it's Miroku," Miroku said and he could've sworn he heard someone shouting, "Men cause trouble! That's the only thing they do!"

"What do you want lecher?" Sango asked, warily.

"Why Sango! I am not a…" Miroku began but heard Inuyasha growl. "Turn on the radio," Miroku commanded and Sango raised her eyebrows.

"Why should I do that?" she questioned, and Miroku rolled his eyes. 'I'm not always a lecher!'

"My Boo is on! Turn to 107.3." he said and he heard Sango screamed. Then he heard Kagome scream and hung up.

"Sango and Kagome now know," Miroku informed and Inuyasha nodded. He stopped at the light and took a left turn. He parked his Lamborghini in a random parking space and turned off the car. He and Miroku entered the store and were ushered towards the racks.

"Welcome, Taisho-san," he greeted Inuyasha and turned to Miroku. He rolled his eyes and said, "and his assistant." Miroku gasped and was about to give the man a piece of his mind, but Inuyasha interrupted him.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, reading the nametag on the raven-eyed man. "My manager," Inuyasha corrected, "and I are looking for tuxedos for a ball."

"Oh! Yes! Come this way!" Naraku said and gestured for them to follow him. Inuyasha shrugged and followed the man.

"How about this?" the man asked Inuyasha, holding up the seventh tuxedo to Inuyasha. The tuxedo was hideous! It was one of those tuxedos you see your dad wear in his old prom pictures. Inuyasha wanted to vomit and turned a shade of green! Miroku chuckled. He was smart, for once, and picked out his own tuxedo without the help of Naraku. Even though it was funny, it was getting boring, so Miroku decided to help his buddy by picking out a nice tuxedo, not better looking than his but okay looking.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku whispered. The hanyo turned in his direction and the manager gestured for Inuyasha to come.

"What is it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku held up the pieces of clothing. There was a gray high gorge notch lapel four-pocket five button vest with a satin back, gray slacks to match and a gray tie.

"I'll take it!" the hanyo shouted and grabbed the clothing. He rushed to the cashier before Naraku could see him and paid for the clothing.

"Miroku!" the star called, interrupting Miroku's conversation with a woman. His manager turned and mouthed "Not yet! I'm 'bout to get her number!" The hanyo rolled his eyes and pulled Miroku ,by his ear, out the door while apologizing to Miroku's new victim. Inuyasha slammed his door and started his engine. Ignoring Miroku's complaints, Inuyasha pulled out of the parking lot.

"I had her in the palm of my hand!" Miroku shouted and fisted his hand for emphasis.

"Well, I guess I did the right thing. Plus I saved you from another restraining order," Inuyasha stated and turned right. Miroku huffed and shut up. His silence didn't last as long as Inuyasha wanted it to, and Miroku began asking questions.

"Did Kagome say yes?"

"Say yes to what?" Inuyasha asked.

"About going to the ball with you!"

"That does not concern you," Inuyasha answered ,but Miroku felt it was his responsibility to pry into his client's/friend's life. Normally, he wouldn't worry about Inuyasha getting a date. He's a freaking billionaire and was recently named the hottest man alive. But since he and Sango had decided to get their clients together, he was nosier. Sighing, Miroku replayed the events of the day Sango decided to get him involved with her crazy and unrealistic plan.

_Flashback _

_Sango sighed and watched Miroku kick the vending machine while screaming "Unhand my snack, you fiend!" Rolling her eyes, she gave the machine a punch and Miroku's snack fell out. Miroku cried out in joy and began munching on a chip._

'_Such a child! I'm surprised his mother let him leave home!' Sango thought. Miroku looked up from his bag and smiled at the pissed woman. Sure, he was pissed at Inuyasha and Kagome for being late, but he was always optimistic. Hey! Here he was with Sango alone. Alone! However, his plans of becoming closer to Sango, were shot down when Sango told him she would break his "cursed" hand. _

_Her voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up again._

"_What?" he asked and she repeated the question._

"_So do you know anything about Inuyasha's girlfriend?" Miroku gave her a questioning look before answering the question._

"_I don't know much about her, however, I know she's a model and met Inuyasha in a bar. Why?"_

"_Don't you see the way Kagome looks at him?" Sango asked._

"_No. I don't really pay attention to things other than your beautiful figure," he said, which earned him a right hook._

"_Shonen! This is not the time! I'm thinking about getting Kagome and Inuyasha back together!" she exclaimed and Miroku was instantly by her side. Placing his hand over her forehead, he tried to determine if Sango had a fever._

"_Sango, you don't feel warm, but do you have a fever?" he asked ,concerned. Sango growled and pushed his hand off her forehead._

"_I'm serious, Miroku! You may not pay attention, but I see how they look at each other!" Sango exclaimed and Miroku became serious._

"_I see what you're talking about, but what does this have to do with me?" he asked and Sango sweatdropped._

"_Igidt! I want your help!" She exclaimed and Miroku's face brightened._

"_Why, Sango, I am honored to be your assistant!" Miroku whispered, but his beaming face was replaced by one of confusion._

"_What's wrong Miroku?" she asked._

"_There might be a few obstacles in our way," he said and began to point out the obstacles. " One, how are we going to get rid of Kariku and Kikyo? Two, how are we going to get those two together? I mean you have witnessed firsthand what can happen if you leave those two alone for too long! Do you remember what happened last time! Kagome almost strangled Inuyasha!" Sango cut his ranting short._

"_Well, you think of a way of how to persuade Inuyasha that Kagome is the one for him." Sango stated but she had not thought of what to do, if they actually got rid of Kikyo and Kariku. "And I figured they would rekindle the flame of passion for one another once Kikyo and Kariku were out of the picture." Sango mentally slapped herself. 'That sounded so retarded!'_

_Miroku shrugged his shoulders and seemed to accept her answers, even though they sounded like something from a romance novel. _

"_Looks like Operation: My Boo has officially began!" Miroku said and shook Sango's hand._

_End of Flashback_

"Miroku?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Huh?" was Miroku's intelligent reply.

"We're here," Inuyasha said and opened his door.

"Here?" Miroku questioned

"My house," Inuyasha said and Miroku nodded. Inuyasha was curious, to say at least. What had Miroku deep in thought?

"Hey, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku nodded. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he replied and Inuyasha shrugged.

"Do you know what time it is?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha looked at his watch.

"It's…"

"5:00! Two more hours!" Sango called as she put the cucumber slices back on her eyes. Kagome returned from the bathroom, and whipped the remains of water from her face with a towel.

"Bathroom's all yours," Kagome said and sat next to Rin. Kagome took Rin's hand and searched for any flaws. They had gone to get their nails done, and the place they went to was busy. So the ladies rushed to do their nails. Kagome was pissed! She wanted to look good, tonight and if any of her nails were less than perfect, she was going in for the kill! Hearing a sigh, Kagome turned toward Rin, who looked like crap. Kagome decided not to tell Rin how she looked and complemented the young woman on how good her nails looked.

"Rin, you're nails look great!"

"Kagome-chan? I am afraid," Rin whispered.

"What of?" Kagome asked.

"What if they don't let me in?" Rin asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She had thought it was something serious. "Gosh, Rin! You worry too much! I know the person who's actually throwing the party! I'm pretty sure he'll let you in!"

"So it's a he." Rin said and Kagome nodded.

"You probably would think I was pulling your leg if I told you," Kagome said, but smiled internally. Rin was naturally curious and it wouldn't be long until the young woman burst due to the suspense. Five… Four… Three…

"Who is it?" Rin asked. 'Gotcha!' Kagome thought.

"He is related to Inuyasha Taisho. That's one clue. He's a supermodel. That's two clues," Kagome said and Rin was about burst with excitement.

"Who is it Kagome-chan?" she asked, bouncing up and down.

"It's," Kagome paused and studied her fingernails. She looked up and saw Rin's eyes. "It's Sesshomaru Taisho!" Kagome said and Rin screamed.

"SESSHOMARU TAISHO!" Rin screamed and Kagome nodded.

"I'm in love with that guy!" Rin screamed and Kagome snickered.

"I thought men only caused problems," Kagome reminded.

"He's not a man! He's a god!" Rin exclaimed and Kagome rolled her eyes. 'You know who is a god?' her conscious asked. 'Inuyasha Taisho!'

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed and Sango's head popped out of the bathroom door. She raised an eyebrow and exited the bathroom.

"Kagome-chan?" Rin asked, startled by Kagome's outburst, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay," Kagome reassured and stretched. Looking at the clock, that read 5:15, Kagome announced it was time to get ready for the ball.

"Ladies! It's time to get this party started!" Kagome shouted and turned on the radio. Rin cheered and Sango thrust her hands into the air.

End of the chapter

Authoress' note:

I have to go on vacation next week, so I updated before I left. Fear not! I will write while on vacation. (Maybe I can even type. If, key word if, I persuade my dad to, let me take his laptop along. If I don't get writer's block again, I'll try to have a chapter the week after next. If you reviewers have any ideas DO NOT HESITATE to give them to me! I REPEAT DO NOT HESITATE! I am in serious need of ideas!

Remember :

Remember,

Elves

Visit

Inuyasha

Every

Winter!

P.S: I have been working on the first chapter of My Daughter's Teacher Was A Nerd and here is a preview of the first chapter. Tell me if you like!

My Daughter's Teacher Was A Nerd

By: Loopy-chan

Chapter 1

A Conference

Kagome hummed to herself as she prepared the usual breakfast for her family of four. She handed the plate of bacon to her mother. First there was her husband, Koga Aso. They were high school sweethearts and were married right after they graduated from high school. Neither went to college, although Kagome wanted to. It didn't matter that they didn't attend college because they both were happy. Koga worked as a construction worker and Kagome's occupation was a homemaker.

Second was her oldest, an 11th grader, Kaoru. Kaoru was obsessed with the Arts. Drawing, music, panting, acting, singing and anything involving notes, paper, and a script Kaoru did. Koga believed Kaoru obsession for Arts was from his side of the family, but Kagome knew better.

Third was her son, Suske Aso. He was a seventh grader but acted much more like a kid. Like Kaoru, he was obsessed with the Arts. He often claimed the Arts were like a wife that always demands his attention. Suske's second love was video games. Mention the words 'New Xbox game' or 'New Playstation game' and you had his attention.

Fourth was her mother Mrs. Higurashi. She was a woman of middle age, and offered her daughter's family a temporary stay in her home until they got on their feet, but the period of not being on their feet had lasted sixteen years. It appeared they were never going to get onto their feet again.

Finally it was Kagome and they made a family of five. A shuffle of feet caught her attention, and her kids descended down the stairs. Kagome smiled and knew the aroma of breakfast must have awakened them. Usually Koga would be among them, but he was nowhere to be seen. Come to think about it, he didn't come home last night.

Kagome shrugged. 'He must have had to work the whole night,' she thought, but internally she knew where he had been.

"Good morning, 'Kaa-san," her children greeted grumpily.

"Good morning sleepy heads!" Kagome greeted happily and Kaoru groaned.

"God! 'Kaa-san, how can you be so cheerful in morning?" Kaoru complained and Sasuke agreed.

"COFEE!" Kagome exclaimed and the children nodded.

"Good morning sleepy heads!" Mrs. Higurashi sang. The children noted another reason why their mother was always so happy and cheerful. It was something genetic and neither of them seems to posses it.

The children greeted their 'baa-san and sat down for breakfast. The three began eating, and Kagome looked at her daughter's attire. Kagome frowned and began to eat.

It seemed Kaoru was always wearing dark colors and clothing with chains or a skull. Today she was wearing a black tank top with a red skull and a red Tripp plaid Garter mini skirt. On her feet, were the usual tattered black Converses with a pair of red shoelaces. Sighing to herself, Kagome chewed her food. Lately, Kaoru's taste of clothing began to rub off on her brother.

Today Sasuke wore a black t-shirt with various images of a character called Stewie with various slogans like "The toilet has made slaves of us all!" or "Adults must be destroyed." He claimed to have learned many educational things from this Stewie, but Kagome had a feeling these things weren't as educational as he claimed they were. He wore some black X studded shorts and the usual Converses.

Her two children stuffed the rest of their food down their throats and grabbed their backpacks. They shouted their goodbyes and closed the side door. Kagome smiled and gathered their dirty dishes. She began cleaning the kitchen with the help of her mother. Thanks to her mother, the cleaning of the kitchen had not taken long ,and she had the rest of the day to herself. That time to herself consisted of cleaning the other parts of the house and taking walks around the shrine.

Kagome decided to clean up the main bathroom because if she didn't, it would never get cleaned. This was a reminder to Kagome that her children needed to learn the most important art of all arts. Cleaning! Chuckling at her stupid joke, Kagome ascended up the stairs and began to pick up the various trash ,which had not made its way to the trashcan. She finally found herself in front of the main bathroom's door and braced herself. How long had it been since she cleaned it up? Maybe a week. Knowing her children, mostly Sasuke, it only took maybe a day or so to completely destroy the cleanliness or neatness of the bathroom cleaned by Kagome Higurashi. Counting to ten, she opened the door and opened her eyes. Imagine her surprise, when she found the bathroom cleaned except the overfilled trashcan.

"They're hiding something," Kagome said to herself. Normally, when they had gotten in trouble at school, they cleaned up the bathroom. Making a mental note to interrogate the kids later, she began to empty the trashcan, however, a certain note caught her eye. It was for she and was from one of Kaoru's teachers. Kagome unfolded the note and read it.

_Dear Aso-san,_

_Before I get to business, I shall introduce myself. My name is Taisho Inuyasha. _At the name Taisho Inuyasha, Kagome gasped.

"Taisho-chan?" she asked aloud. She always felt bad for him. In high school, he was always picked on and was hanging out with those other nerds, Watsuki Miroku and Tsuda Sango. Kagome instantly covered her mouth. That was not nice to say. The jocks, and all the popular ones called him "Taisho-chan". (AN: In Japanese chan is a honorific usually used to address smaller children or is used for affection. So basically they were calling him, Little Taisho.)

_I teach Aso Kaoru advanced Physics here at Izuna High School. I am writing this note to inform you of your daughter's failing of my class. I would like to request an conference with you, if that is alright with you. Please call me here at the school or you're welcomed to call my home phone at 654-9812. (AN :Don't call this number please.) _

_Thank you for your time,_

_Taisho Inuyasha _


End file.
